


Adam’s on Drugs, House is Missing his Vicodin, Wilson’s in Trouble, and Cuddy’s Mad At Both of Them aka A Typical Day on the Set of House

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, House M.D., House M.D. RPF
Genre: Crossover, Humor, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam’s on Drugs, House is Missing his Vicodin, Wilson’s in Trouble, and Cuddy’s Mad At Both of Them aka A Typical Day on the Set of House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Curliest Supergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Curliest+Supergirl).



> This is a birthday fic for my sister, the curliest supergirl of them all, whose birthday is Dec 6 (Tomorrow!). Please please please leave a happy birthday comment for her at the bottom. It'll mean so much to me and her!

**Adam’s on Drugs, House is Missing his Vicodin, Wilson’s in Trouble, and Cuddy’s Mad At Both of Them aka A Typical Day on the Set of House**

 

"House!" called Wilson, walking into his office, feeling very disgruntled at a bored House playing with the contents of his desk. "Stop moving my stuff around. I had the charts from my clinic hours on top of this pile," he said, pointing to a pile of papers on the left corner of his desk. "Where are they?"

"Oh, these?" asked House. "I needed scrap paper for my doodles," he continued, holding up a drawing as he finished his sentence.

Looking at the doodle, Wilson saw a stick figure being electrocuted, while.... "Is he strapped to a table? What the heck, House?"

"It's you. Trying out the new shock therapy for annoying oncologists who don't sign their names on my vicodin prescriptions," put in House.

"So because I didn't get the chance to get you your pills, you doodled me dying on the back of my clinic charts?"

"Undergoing electro shock therapy. Not dying. You are dying in this one," he said, holding up another picture; this one showing a stick figure with multiple little sticks coming out of its torso, arms, and legs. "Acupuncture," said House, as if that explained everything. "Albeit, with thicker needles," he added as an afterthought. Or else it wouldn't kill you, only hurt very, very much. But then again, that might be an upside for me.” He smiled. “Where are my pills?”

 

“Pills? Did someone say pills? I got pills!”

 

“Really? An Elvis impersonator? What the heck are you doing in a hospital?” asked Wilson.

 

“I’m not an Elvis impersonator! I’m Adam Lambert! Grammy nominee…. American Idol…. I’m here for your enterTAINment!”

 

“Oh! You’re the guy from the AMAs! Where’s your boyfriend?”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

 

“Wow, a little touchy on the matter, don’t you think?” said Wilson turning to House.

 

“Don’t care. Where are my pills?”

 

“I got pills. What do you want?”

 

“Vicodin.”

 

“That garbage? Sure you don’t want something a little stronger?”

 

“It’s for my leg.”

 

“Ohhhhhh. Right. Well, enjoy!” And he handed House a handful of little pills, which House took in one swallow.

 

“What?! You cant just accept pills from a stranger. In a hospital, for God’s sake! Who carries illegal drugs in a hospital?” asked Wilson, exasperated.

 

“Y’know, you really shouldn't take them dry,” said Adam, ignoring Wilson. “Kills your voice.”

 

“And I should worry about this why, Prettyboy?”

 

“Good point.”

 

“House! My charts….” interrupted Wilson.

 

“Nah, I think I’ll hold on to them.”

 

“You got your pills!”

 

“Yeah, but not from you. I got them from him,” said House, jabbing a finger towards the Glam Rock singer. “Maybe I should give him the charts… turn em into his next song. Call it “You’ve got drugs and I want them,” he sang in his best imitation of “Sexy and I Know It.”

 

“House!” came a voice from outside Wilson’s office.

 

“Oh, no! It’s Cuddy! Hide!” and he shoved Adam towards the door, right as Cuddy walked in.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Sorry!” said Adam quickly, and picked Cuddy up from under him and set her on her feet.

 

“Thank you. House, why hasn’t Wilson handed in his clinic charts yet?”

 

“Why are you asking me? He’s right there.”

 

“Because I know that if there is anything he doesn’t hand in on time, it’s because of you.”

 

“Wilson has his charts, right Wilson?”

 

Cuddy turned to look at Wilson who was standing in the corner of his office with the charts in his hand. “Fine, why don’t you give them to me and I’ll be gone?” And she reached for the papers.

 

“No!” interjected Wilson quickly. “I, uh, I’ve not yet completed them.”

 

“Yes, you have. I can see them. Now give them to me,” and she grabbed the papers and walked out.

 

“She’s going to kill me,” said Wilson, slumping down the wall until he hit the floor.

 

Thirty seconds later…………

 

“Wilson!” came Cuddy’s voice.

 

“Here she comes. Imma clear out now,” said House. “I need a patient. Here come with me,” he said, turning to Adam. He grabbed his cane and they walked out.

 

“Wilson, why are there stick figures in various torture devices on the back of your charts?”

 

“Would you believe me if I said House?”

 

“Unsurprisingly, yes.”

 

Cuddy stalked out and made her way down the hallway to House’s office.

 

“House!”

 

“Can’t talk now,” said House. “Treating a patient,” he called. “Lie down and I’ll give you a boost in your arm if you stay quiet,” he added quietly to Adam.

 

“Oh, I don’t share needles,” explained Adam quickly.

 

“You’re in a hospital! Everything is sterile!”

 

“Fine, but it better be good.”

 

“House!” came Cuddy’s voice again. “Extra clinic hours. Four of them! And fix Wilson’s charts!”  

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for my sister, the curliest supergirl of them all, whose birthday is Dec 6 (Tomorrow!). Please please please leave a happy birthday comment for her at the bottom. It'll mean so much to me and her!


End file.
